Super Pretty Cure Time
Super Pretty Cure Time (スーパープリキュアタイム Sūpā Purikyua Taimu) is a fanseries project co-written by Cure Shabon and Kalle, set in the future of the shows in Super Hero Time's 2008 line-up, Engine Sentai Go-Onger and Kamen Rider Kiva. Story Sometime in the future following the events of both series, our heroes have finally managed to kick back and settle down after everything had passed — and a few of them have even been able to happily marry and start families on top of that, in the hopes of giving their children normal lives free from battling monsters from other worlds. And for the most part, this was largely successful. ... for a while, anyway. It all starts when Sosuke and Miu's daughter Hibari has a dream of Machine World being destroyed by the Shin-Gaiark, and Machalcon watching his parents die. Meanwhile, Wataru and Saki's daughter Kaori has her own dream, where a clan called the Neo-Fangires slowly turns her family and friends to glass and leaves them to die, all while a familiar song plays... Thankfully the girls are able to brush them off as being nothing but a dream, but things start getting more real than they imagined when two monsters from those very same groups attack them. And that's when they're approached by their new partners, and find themselves caught up in their own heroic adventure! Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Esumi Hibari Sosuke/Go-On Red and Miu/Go-On Silver's daughter. Her alter ego is Cure Velocity. Kurenai Kaori Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva and Saki/Go-On Yellow's daughter. Her alter ego is Cure Fangoria. Engine Machalcon Speedor and BearRV's son, and Hibari's Engine partner. He has been slightly modified to be more like his parents in terms of abilities, and has become more mature personality-wise ever since his last appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, but is still sort of a free spirit. Gogo Hannah The Master Of Love And Mable/ Go- On Blue’s daughter. Her alter ego is Cure Racer. Barnabas Kaori's fairy partner and source of her transformation. He is from an unknown period in the future, and claims himself to be from a race diverging from the Kivat line. The Gaia Alliance : See also: List of Monsters in Super Pretty Cure Time Neo Checkmate Four An organization from the near-future, who wish to pick up where the original Fangire left off after feeling disgusted that they would succumb to humans' wishes so easily. As SPCT02 shows, the "color" titles in the group's names are merely superficial, and they simply refer to each other as "King", "Bishop", and so on. Black King The lord of the Neo-Fangire and descendant of the original Fangire King, who seeks to exterminate human life from the Earth for his race to fully prosper. He creates an alliance with Batcheerina when he believes that they could benefit from each other's goals, but there appears to be a more sinister motive behind doing so. Red Queen The secondary ruler of the Neo-Checkmate Four; her previous ancestry is unknown. She appears uninterested in the Neo-Fangires' conquest, but carries out her duties out of obligation to the Black King. Silver Bishop The stern tactitian of the group; he is one of the first of either sides to point out flaws and loopholes in plans they may try to execute, and often ends up giving Shin-Gaiark pointers on how to carry them out more efficiently. Golden Rook The muscleman of the group, who is usually reduced to acting as a butler for the other three when he isn't being sent out in combat. He has a fairly simple mentality, but the others make an effort not to provoke him into anger, lest he lose control and lash out at them. Shin-Gaiark Pollution President Batcheerina Leader of Shin-Gaiark, and daughter of the late Babatcheed. She is manipulative, devious and cruel, usually carrying an air of smug self-confidence, and enjoys seeing other suffer. Alongside her primary goal of polluting Human World, she also seeks revenge against Machalcon for the death of her father. New Pollution Ministers Batcheerina's three primary servants. *'Water Pollution Minister Dorojones': Leader of the trio, in charge of the Water-based BankiJyus. Strong and intelligent, yet stoic to the point of almost never speaking, out of the three he is the most loyal to Batcheerina. *'Earth Pollution Minister Fukeccio': In charge of the Earth-based BankiJyus, he is vain, narcissistic, and extremely confident, much to Batcheerina's dismay, but is known to be a coward as he constantly flees from life-threatening situations. *'Air Pollution Minister Kebrunhilde': The token female of the trio, in charge of the Air-based BankiJyus. Incredibly childish and thought of as annoying by her fellow Ministers, but can put up quite a good fight when she wants to. Students of Takei Middle School Nago Masahiro Keisuke and Megumi's son, who is training to be the next Ixa. Tsubakikoji Yuiko Co-president of the Perfumer Club that Kaori starts at school, a slightly overenthusiastic girl who takes her duty very seriously. Usui Yoshiyuki A shy boy, known mostly by his peers only by his surname or the nickname "Yocchin". It's implied that he has feelings for one of the girls, but which one remains a mystery. Kataoka Hitoshi The class representative, an intelligent, bespectacled boy who is often seen as hopelessly nerdy by the other students. Kumai Akihiro An aspiring musician whose lack of talent betrays his expectations. He comes across as a delinquent due to his looks, but compared to the school's actual punks, he's practically a saint. Koike Wakana The perky head of the school's cheerleading squad and an outspoken fangirl of the magical girl genre; she becomes incredibly excited when news of the Cures' exploits begins to spread. Ebisawa Aimi A romance-obsessed girl who likes to pair up couples throughout the school, but whose matches never seem to last longer than a day. Outside of class, she dabbles in the lolita subculture. Others Nakagawa Chieri A young and successful idol known all over the country for her singing talent, catchy tunes and bilingual prowess. Many students of Takei Middle School, Kaori included, are fans of her. Episodes In a way similar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the episodes are titled in a way similar to either Go-Onger or Kiva, depending on whether the episode focuses on Hibari or Kaori. When both or neither are the focus, the episodes are titled normally. Movies Songs Opening theme *"Ready Go!" **Lyrics: Yukino Nakajima **Composition and Arrangement: Akimitsu Honken **Artist: May'n Ending themes *"Get You! Love Love?! ~Super Hero Remix~" **Lyrics: Kumiko Aoki (with additional lyrics by Cure Shabon) **Composition: Naoki Sato **Artist: Sister MAYO feat. Chiaki Omigawa and Fuyuka Ooura *"Slap That Naughty Body ~Clean ver.~" **Lyrics: Anna Tsuchiya **Composition & Arrangement: Christina Groth, Chief One and Remee **Artist: Anna Tsuchiya Trivia Links *Official Dreamwidth community Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Fanworks by Kalle Category:Fanworks inspired by Tokusatsu Category:Collaborations Category:Next Gen Fanfics